You are not Alone
by The Mad Empty Shell
Summary: Mystel thought that now that his whole life fell into pieces, he would be alone, without any reason to live anymore. He was wrong.


**TMES:** I'm editing this like, years after it was first published… Hey, when I first wrote the story I sucked big time st typing! And yes, that's my excuse for all those spelling and grammar mistakes… ughh. Anyway, enjoy (although I don't think BB has any more readers… too bad).

Don't get me wrong, I hate Ming Ming with all my heart, but who else could I have put in, huh?!

**-**

**You are not Alone**

The biting cold felt like a swarm of sharp knives slicing the freezing body of Mystel. The boy, a teenager of about fifteen, slowly warmed his hands trying desperately to defend himself from the cold. Excluding his breathing, it was heard only the furious noise of the tremendous snowstorm in course outside that cold wooden hut. The boy sank his blond hair between his knees, closing his wet blue eyes to hold back the tears.

_Why did this happen to him?_

It was nearly impossible to believe that just a couple of hours before he was in a luxurious villa in the immense city of Moscow, and that now he was trembling, or worse, _dieing_ of cold, sitting on the dusty pavement of a stupid hut in the middle of a wood, sheltered from a horrible snowstorm.

"_It's all Ming Ming's fault!"_ he thought, _"There wasn't any need to yell at me like that, even if I'm her younger brothers! The hell, I'm only 7 months younger than her! And I was FURIOUS! And when I am furious, I run away somewhere… and here I am, ready to become a human iceberg!"_

But another voice floated on top of all his thoughts.

"_Are you sure it wasn't your fault?"_

Mystel thought about what the voice said for seconds… minutes… minutes which prolonged like centuries.

The moment had arrived. He had to admit it, at least to himself; _it was his fault_.

Ming Ming was right. Yes, his sister was right; it was _his_ fault that their parents divorced. It was _his_ fault that… their mother died. It was _his_ fault that he and Ming Ming were adopted by a family so strict that handed out a hundred punishments every five seconds. It was _his_ fault, or his talent as a troublemaker that he and Ming Ming were punished in the most severe way. It was _his_ fault that Ming Ming opened a discussion about the worst things that happened to them because of him. The fault was all _his_ and of his _abnormality_.

He remembered _it_ as if _it_ happened just yesterday. _It_ was the worst memory, or the worst _guilt _he had ever encountered. The boy left a small warm tear escape from is half-opened aquamarine eyes…

… He could even smell the sweet perfume of the white roses…

…

A child of about seven was rapidly running through a small greenish garden with plenty of white flower-beds and a few tall old trees. He was running toward a lime-green bench in the shadow of a giant pine tree, where a beautiful woman, with blond hair with streaks of white attributed by her age and everyday stress, was seated. She had a pair of azure eyes, just the same as the son, and wore an elegant white dress, candid as the roses planted on the bushes near the bench.

The excited blond kid reached his mother, embracing her tightly.

"_Mommy!"_

The mother exchanged the hug sweetly with a non-surprised smile on her lips. _It was so warm and comfortable being in mommy's arms… It surely felt like being in paradise…_

The two bodies remained like that for several minutes in absolute peace, caressed by the gentle breeze and the marvellous aroma of the splendid candid roses… At last, the two separated. They looked at each other's blue eyes, smiling.

"_Did you see how many flowers grew in the garden?"_ the woman beamed.

The child agreed moving his little head up and down, _"Yes mom, they are white and beautiful just like you!"_

"_You know you're one of these cute little roses?"_

"_Ah ha, you are, too!"_

"_So will you do everything for your dear mommy?"_

Mystel laughed, _"Everything you want!"_

"_Then I want you to die."_

The sweet eyes of the woman suddenly turned different; now full of anger and hatred, while the smile from her face vanished. Her face became pale, and before Mystel could realize anything, her hands, which first were caressing the boy's hair, now tightened around the neck of the boy.

"_I WANT YOU TO DIE!"_ repeated the woman shouting, losing her breath, when the child was trying to get free, the bony hands of the mother tightening around his neck.

"_Mommy… cough… it hurts!"_ Mystel coughed desperately, but the woman ignored him.

"_You ruined my life!"_ the mother continued, screaming with cruelty, _"It is all your fault, only yours, if your father left me alone… it's all your fault… it all happened because of you abnormality!"_

"_Mom… cough… please… let me go… I'm suffocating!"_

At these words, the mad woman took her hands off her son, and quickly placed them on his cheeks; her eyes returned sweet like before, and the innocent smile reappeared. The paleness of her face went away.

"_Don't you understand, honey, you have abnormal powers, this is why your father left me alone… alone with you, and Ming Ming… it's… your fault if I'm suffering…"_ The mother gave Mystel a kiss on is sweaty forehead.

"_Mommy…"_ whispered the kid, feeling his eyes wet; he wanted to cry. _Why was mommy doing like this? What did happen to her? First she's happy… then she seems so angry… then happy again… she's suffering because of him…_

Mystel dried his eyes full of tears. He realized that the mother was crying too, that the mother had become pale again.

"_You ruined my life, and now you deserve to…"_ the pitiless woman returned to suffocate the son. _"DIE!"_

"_MOM!"_ the defenceless child shouted in pain.

"_DIE!"_

But just after those shouts, _something_ behind the woman raised above the air, fluctuating. One of the garden tools started to "fly" toward the woman who did not realize anything that was happening at her back. She continued to strangle the son.

"_Die…"_ The tool with the sharp ending had nearly reached its objective, the back of the crazy mother.

"_Mommy! Cough…"_

The sharpened end of the tool was far just some centimetres away…

"_You deserve to die!"_

Now the tool was far just some millimetres…

"_Mom! Cough… Cough… BEHIND YOU!"_

"_DIE, D-"_ The voice of the mother died. Her bony hands left the son, who fell to the ground. He quickly massaged his neck, coughing a bit, but when he lifted his head, he froze, astounded by the scene.

There she was, his mommy, sitting calmly on the bench. But there was something strange… her face was as sweet as it always was, but her elegant candid dress was now red. Her hands were soiled with that red liquid which was gushing from the centre of her body, where a sharp point of a garden tool could be seen.

Mystel approached his mother, shaking. _"Mom…?"_

The mother didn't say anything, but she gave him a smile. The very last one he saw in his sweet mommy's face.

"_You hate me too…"_ she laughed weakly, _"Take care of Ming Ming… and yourself… Goodnight Mystel…"_

They were her last words. The very last ones.

His mother fell on the ground, with her mouth half-opened and a very white face… white as were her long dress and the white flower-beds, which turned red… soiled with _blood_…

…

All Mystel remembered after that moment were the shouts of his sister… But then his sight blurred with tears… Tears full of pain and sadness were coming down from the wet marine eyes of Mystel, coming down across his warm cheeks…

And still they come down, it seemed that they'd never finish; they'll finish only after creating a great, salty, guilty ocean. Mystel didn't succeed in withholding his sadness; he started to sob strongly, always more strongly. Now he was really alone, he didn't have anyone near to comfort him. No one wants the company of a monster like him, no one will ever soothe him…

_No one._

"_You are not alone."_

Mystel felt his heart doing a gigantic leap backward. Now he knew he wasn't alone.

_Ming Ming._

He felt two comfortable hands hugging him tightly and a soft beryl mane where he sank his head. He started to cry.

"_Sorry, Ming…" _he whispered among the tears.

Ming Ming jolt her head feeling guilty, _"It's me who needs to say sorry… but I promise you I'll never leave you alone… like the rest of the world."_

Mystel nodded slowly. _"You found me at last…"_

Ming Ming laughed weakly. _"It wasn't hard to find you…"_

"_It was."_

Ming Ming hugged her little brother even more tightly.

"_Don't leave me alone…"_ whispered Mystel.

"_Don't worry,"_ answered Ming Ming with a sweet smile blooming on her lips, _"I won't."_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
